


Taako loves his family

by Peachengineer



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: A teeny tiny bit of taako being angry at lucretia, Ace taako, Asexual Character, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mentioned Character Death, Mostly Fluff, Multi, No diologue, Not specifically detailed but its in there, Please let me know if anything needs to be added, Taako reflects on his family, mostly headcannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachengineer/pseuds/Peachengineer
Summary: Taako reflects on the ways in which he loves the people in his family and how he came to love them.Taako rarely says it aloud. He doesn't have to admit it. Love is in the little things he does.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Taako (The Adventure Zone) & Other(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Taako loves his family

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on this, hopefully you like it! Leave a comment, Let me know what you think. 
> 
> This was written over many nights, mostly past the hour of 10 pm when my "Taako is such a complex character" thoughts are at their height. Mostly train of thought. Full of headcannons.

Taako won't usually admit it. But he loves his family. Not the one that passed him and Lup around for decades, but the one lady fate has knitted together for him. The one started with a trip through space and expanded by a fight with a hunger greater than them and a relic scavenger hunt.

First and foremost, the one that Taako won't ever deny, the other half of his heart. Taako loves Lup. Their auntie always fondly told them they were born screaming. Not quieting until they were close enough to hold hands. They decided early on, That's how they'll go to rest. He hadn't known Lup won't die and Taako will probably ascend to godhood thanks to his vast amount of lovely followers, but Taako knew, when the day of rest comes, Taako will be holding his sister's hand. 

Taako and Lup were born identical. Taako loves how he resembles her. And later, Taako loves how they're so different while still being two of a kind. You cant have one without the other. Is a Taako without a Lup really a Taako?

Taako spends months going over that question. He decides in the end, he was never without her. He had always known something was wrong. From the second handwriting in his spell book, to the way his left arm was always held out for someone to hold onto, or to the way his face was blurry in the mirrors, no matter how hard he scrubbed his eyes or the glass to get a clear image.

Taako wouldn't be Taako without a Lup. Because that doesn't exist. Even when she isn't present, Taako always carries some part of her, even if its deep deep down in the subconscious or in a magical prison of her own design.

Taako loves himself. Who he's become over the course of his life. He had a hard time loving himself after glamor springs, but he comes to forgive himself and come to peace with his mistakes. He loves the person he's become, the lessons he's learned and the way he's stronger now than he's ever been.

Taako loves Davenport, one of the few men of authority Taako has ever respected. He loves how Davenport always encourages Taako to experiment with new foods and recipes. He loves how Davenport would talk to him like an equal. 

That was new, all his life, People in higher positions would talk down to him, as if he was stupid or just unworthy. Even though Taako was just as smart if not smarter than the chuckle fucks he went to class with. But Davenport? Davenport always spoke to Taako like his contributions mattered. Davenport let Taako know he was a valuable member of the team. Davenport took time out of his days to teach Taako things, how to fix parts of the ship, how the engine worked, how to fly. Taako shared his love of the stars and the sea with Davenport and they'd spend hours mapping the skies of each cycle while things were calm. They'd fish together on cycles the light was found early or it was needed to survive.

Taako loves how Davenport always stayed level headed. Even when he's stressed beyond belief and past his breaking point, he always had 9 h the team's safety in mind. He had complete faith in his team's ability to do their jobs as needed. Taako always believed respect had to be earned. And Davenport did a damn good job of earning it. 

Years later, when they're all older and in less life threatening situations, Taako still holds an immense amount of respect for his captain, the best father figure he's ever had. Taako helps Davenport set up his new home on the Wavehumper and writes regularly. Taako invites Davenport to every family meal. They still watch the skies together, and at least twice a year Taako is sure to visit and fish with his Captain.

Taako loves Magnus. Taako also thinks Magnus is an idiot. 100 years living in the same small boat, Taako is intimately aware of how stupidly empathetic, sweet, caring, soft, and goofy this guy is. Taako resented it for a while. He hated how this guy saw a world of new, coexisting animals with strange governmental systems, and his first instinct was to fight the power bear.

The day Magnus dies saving Taako from a light retrieval mission gone wrong, is the day Taako promises himself to try to figure Magnus out. It turns out all Magnus needed was some hot chocolate and cookies and he was ready to spill.

They talked for hours, and for most of it, Taako didn't understand Magnus's selfless need to protect. Then he remembered how he fought tooth and nail to keep himself and Lup safe through their childhood. Taako reckoned Magnus saw everyone he liked as his Lup. And he understood a little better.

Taako loves Magnus' hugs. He got one during a particularly bad early year and got addicted. He never expected muscle to be comfortable but somehow Magnus' arms are a perfect place to sleep. Team cuddle piles almost always start with Magnus. Then Taako, then Merle, and everyone else. Usually Lucretia or Davenport get in last. 

Taako loves how Magnus trained him a dog after story and song. Its a dog that always decides to wrangle Taako into a chair right before his legs start to protest use. Taako isn't sure how Magnus found out he was having issues with his legs, but he isn't one to question such a good gift.

Taako loves that Magnus loves with his whole heart. In the whole of the 100 years they were adventuring, Taako never saw Magnus go on a single date. So after they got their memories back and Taako registers magnus had a wife, and a settled home, he's filled with warmth and sorrow.

Warmth because he's happy that Magnus had found something so good. Magnus found real love and he felt so deeply it resonated years later. But sorrow that it ended so badly. He's sad it ended so quickly. He knows Magnus, and he knows that kind of love now that he's met Kravitz. And he knows Magnus isn't gonna find someone else. 

Taako gives Magnus a soft kiss on his very grey sideburns the day he dies, and promises to clear his internet history. It makes the room laugh. Taako loves the ducks Magnus gave him. He places them right on his fireplace and Taako remembers his love for Magnus the rest of his life.

Taako loves Merle! He loves that funky horny little man. He loves Merle's free spirit, he loves that Merle is grumpy but eternally loving. He knows Merle is tough on the outside, gruff and a little clueless. But the man has the patience of a god, ready to listen and help in any way he can.

Taako is the one that helps Merle decide to switch to talking to John later in the year, because they need all the help they can get all year long. He doesn't do it like the others have tried, bribery, asking, reasoning. He asks Merle to make him tea tomorrow morning. He asks every day until they're far enough into the year. The day Taako doesn't get his tea is the day Merle meets with Jon. 

Taako loves the tea he makes, he likes the fresh ingredients he can get from merle's garden. They're always in peak condition. Taako spends weeks learning to really farm with Merle, something he had wanted to do since he was on his grampa Tostada's farm. He learns to grow his own food and put care into the plant to make it perfect.

Taako knows Merle loves his kids, and he'll do right by them. He sees the way Merle is lost in the middle of the sea but doing his best. Taako has a deep respect for Merle sticking with Mavis. Shes not his biological kid but he loves her as such. Taako respects that, he always invites them on his fishing trips. Mookie is surprisingly patient on a boat.

Taako loves Barry. Even though he's a major nerd and totally nasty for necromancy. Taako loves Barry so much its ridiculous. He knows Barry loves with his whole heart and he understands. Anyone who loves Lup as much as he does is good in his books.

He wasn't expecting to love Barry, he's nerdy and has horrible style, but he's funny. He's also surprisingly rude, he jumps into the twins' antics like he grew up right beside them.

He knows he loves Barry when early on, Barry catches him silently sitting in the dark. And instead of asking to talk, or spilling some hopeful crap Taako isn't in the mood for, He grabs a book, turns on a dim lamp and sits beside him, just reading. Taako especially likes when Barry doesn't even mention it the next morning.

Taako loves Barry when the first time Taako's left without Lup on a cycle, Barry makes sure he's never alone. Its not overbearing like it feels when Magnus tries it, its comforting. He thinks Barry's doing it for himself just as much as he's doing it for Taako. It feels a little less like its out of pity and a little more like they're grieving together.

Taako loves Barry enough to sneak in an extra perfect day before he goes ghost. A day before the lichening, Taako wakes Barry early and takes him for a walk, and a hike and a picnic. He takes him to a nice cool lake and they swim. Taako serves the meal Barry always talked about his mom making. He goes over some of his physics and math notebooks from the Institute with Barry, not concealing his genuine love for knowledge. He listens to Barry rant about necromancy and its relation to robotics. He doesn't say its a perfect day. But they both know. 

Taako loves Barry Bluejeans when he sees him being held over the edge of a cliff by a goblin, he doesn't know why seeing this frumpy stranger in danger rocks him to the very core. Taako doesn't know why he cries for this stranger a few nights later when the man has passed away in a firey explosion either. Something about that fire and just- loosing Barry Bluejeans strikes a chord he didn't know he had.

Taako doesn't leave Barry alone once he remembers.

Taako does leave Lucretia alone when he remembers

Taako doesn't want to remember how he loved to listen to her stories, he doesn't want to remember how he would tease her and take her on trips, his little sister for a hundred years. 

He doesn't want to remember how he loved hair makeover days with her and Lup, the hours spent recounting their 100 youth years on Tusun to her. He doesn't want to remember the fun they had and the trust he gave her. He doesn't want to remember how proud he was of her after the judges, how he made her favorite meals and made sure she got plenty rest.

Taako doesn't spend hours looking through some of the old sketchbooks he found on the ship, going over her doodles and studies. The candids and recreations. He doesn't cry over the doodles of their team mates all smiling and loving. He doesn't cry over the memory of spending hours as a model for her in increasingly outlandish outfits.

But he does. He remembers how gentle her hugs are, how soft her voice is when shes comforting them. How mischievous she can be. He remembers the pranks she'd pull with her impeccable deadpan. He remembers how fucking PROUD he was of her when she spent that year alone. He was the first to hug her. Surprising everyone really.

He remembers all this when her body turns 65 and shes mentally 145 and he remembers humans don't live long. He sets aside his anger because he wants to be selfish. He wants his little sister back and he's so tired of being angry.

Taako loves Kravitz. Plain and simple, he loves Kravitz when he's cold, when he's hot, when he's luke warm. He loves seeing Kravitz in his humanoid form, in his animal forms, in his skeleton form, and even his fuzzy ball of light form. 

He loves that Kravitz acts all prim and proper but will put on a work accent to intimidate his prey. He loves that Kravitz is just as vain as he is, and they both understand that looks are incredibly important. A shield to protect the person beneath. A pretty shield that is lowered with trust

Taako loves that Kravitz goes at his pace. Taako had never trusted anyone with this part of his heart. He hadn't been aware he could fall in love at break neck speed like he did. He had expected it to take at least twice as long as it had with Lup and Barry. But with Kravitz it was easy. It felt like the stars aligning.

He loves that Kravitz respects his boundaries. And when Taako stops their kisses before they evolve, Kravitz never pushes never asks for more. His body's a construct, It doesn't need activity beyond what Taako's willing to give. And when Taako says he may never be willing, Kravitz just gives him a kiss and snuggles in. If Taako doesn't want it, Kravitz doesn't either. Taako doesn't hide his tears that night, he's never felt so safe with someone before. 

Taako never wanted to be a parent. Kids are gross and messy and annoying. But somehow, Taako loves Angus and his dumb Caleb Cleveland books. He loves that Angus can talk for hours and hours and just be happy someones listening. Because Taako may look aloof but he's listening. He knows which books to get Angus at Christmas. He knows which sweaters Angus is sad got ruined on an investigation. He knows which new toys Angus has been looking at.

Taako loves that Angus is taking so well to magic. He loves that the guy is really turning out to be a prodigy. Taako loves that Angus calls him sir. And they both know its not just a formality anymore. Its endearment. 

Taako loves that Angus can read him like a book. He knows there's no possible way to lie to him so he doesn't even have to try. He feels like there's a mutual respect between them. A zone of truth between them. Its weird but Taako trusts Angus without a shadow of a doubt. When fear starts to creep in and terror grips Taako's lungs, the sky looks black and all of the earth's gravity is crushing him- Angus' earnest assurances of safety are the ones that pull him out quickest.

Taako loves that Angus makes his home away from school in the house he and Kravitz get Magnus to build. Taako makes sure Angus feels safe each night and listens to him read a chapter of a kid cop book. He's heard each one about twice over but neither have mentioned it. 

Taako loves Angus his whole life, as he grows, and multiplies, then those Angus Jr's multiply. Until he's got an entire McDonald clan claiming him as "Dear uncle Taako". Taako was never Angus' dad. But he was absolutely family.

Taako loves Ren. Shes smart and hard working and more serious than he's ever been. He doesn't expect to call her family too, but 500 years of teaching together really bonds a pair.

Ren is someone Taako loves dearly. Someone he doesn't have to share. Shes friends with his family of course, shes part of his closest circle. But, She's not part of Magnus's family. She's not part of Lucretia's. Shes not even really part of Lup's. Just barley missing the mark in that Venn diagram. Taako and Lup's family almost completely overlap. Ren is the outlier for Taako

She's HIS best friend. She doesn't have the 100 year trauma the birds share. She isn't a boyfriend or a child absorbed by the family. She's an adult who he bonds with by himself. She's smart and funny. She's the first real friend he makes for himself that sticks to the end.

Taako loves her passion for her craft and her dedication to the students. He loves how easily she slots into his every day interaction and thought. He loves that she's no nonsense and will kick him into gear, she's not afraid of him. She knows how to get him to sit down and work, she knows when to send him home to sleep. She learns he's the biggest nerd ever and holds it above his head until the day he dies. He loves how shes there when he passes, the last of the 7 birds to finally let go. 

Taako rarely says it aloud. He doesn't have to admit it. Love is in the little things he does. The invitation he remembers, The time he spends just existing with a person, The meals he cooks, the gifts he sends, the hugs he gives. Everyone knows Taako loves them. And he knows they love him back.


End file.
